onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Carina
Heart of Gold; Movie 13 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Thief, Songstress | epithet = | jva = Hikari Mitsushima |Funi eva = Michele Knotz }} "Phantom Thief" Carina is a character who appears in Heart of Gold and One Piece Film: Gold. She is a thief who formerly worked as a songstress in Gran Tesoro, plotting to steal its riches. After helping the Straw Hat Pirates overthrow Gild Tesoro, Carina took command of Gran Tesoro. Appearance Carina is a slim woman with long light purple hair, tied in a chignon, and blue eyes. When first seen in a hottub with Tesoro, Carine wore a white string bikini with a star accessory attached, a star necklace around her neck, gold earrings, and an gold armlet on her left bicep. During the concert, Carina wears a one-strapped black and yellow dress with a blue feathery armwear on her right forearm and black stiletto heels. She also wears pearl necklace and earrings. She wears a backless black dress with a large slit in the middle, a red feathery cloak, and a flower in her hair. When meeting with the Straw Hats in secret, she wore a white shirt with suspenders and black short pants with a black hat and brown shoes. She also has a leather black spysuit with a blue zipper, along with black gloves and black boots. When she was a teenager, Carina had shorter hair, wore a white long-sleeved shirt, blacks pants, and brown shoes. Gallery Personality Similar to Nami, Carina is a very greedy and devious thief, doing whatever it takes to access and steal treasure and other riches. Despite the luxurious lifestyle she gained after becoming a songstress in Gran Tesoro, Carina was not satisfied and sought to have Gran Tesoro for herself, even organizing a large coup in order to steal it. Also, in spite of her legal and rich job, Carina also retained her thief behavior, disguising herself and trying to steal Nami's wallet in Gran Tesoro. She appears to often be very selfish and deceitful, as she was willing to put Nami in harm's way in order to escape from Mad Treasure and faked Gran Tesoro's self-destruction in order to get the island riches all for herself, except for Tesoro's rings. However, she is not heartless, as she eventually returned and helped Nami escape and has been shown to be disturbed by Tesoro's ruthlessness and sadism and the miserable condition of those indebted to him. Also like Nami, she sometimes uses her body's appeal to gain what she needed by distracting guards. Like many people, Carina has a unique laugh: "Shishishi", which is similar to Luffy's unique laugh: "Shishishi". Relationships Friends Nami In the past, Carina and Nami were competitors. They were somewhat friendly toward each other, shown by their reaction upon meeting during one of their robbery attempts. Their connection, however, didn't stop Carina from using Nami as a decoy for her own escape, though Carina eventually went back to rescue Nami. After Carina helped the Straw Hats find a way to fight against Tesoro, Nami saved her from Tesoro's wrath, and when Gran Tesoro was seemingly about to explode after Tesoro's defeat, Nami and Carina embraced as the latter claimed to intend to stay behind and sacrifice herself to lead the Marines away. However, this was only a trick in order for Carina to claim Gran Tesoro for herself, but Nami held no hard feelings. Enemies Gild Tesoro After gaining employment at Gran Tesoro, Carina became very close to Tesoro, being with him in public and private. While appearing friendly and loyal to him in public, Carina was shown to be disturbed by her employer's cruelty and sadism such as him killing one of his men just for laughing in front of him or his exploitation of people indebted to him as slaves. Tesoro trusted Carina enough to act as an agent against the Straw Hats and lead them into a trap. However, Carina's true intention was to overthrow Tesoro and claim the riches of Gran Tesoro, which the Straw Hats helped her achieve. When Tesoro learned about Carina's true loyalties, he attempted to kill her, but she was saved by Nami and later Luffy. Mad Treasure Several years ago, Mad Treasure caught Carina and Nami stealing from him and tortured the two of them. Abilities and Powers Carina is a skilled thief, being able to break into a safe even before Nami. Nami refers to her as one of her competitors. She is also a good double agent, as she was able to devise a plan for the Straw Hats to overthrow Gild Tesoro while leading Tesoro to believe that she was leading the Straw Hats into a trap, thus placing him into a trap instead. As a songstress, Carina also has a beautiful singing voice. After Tesoro was overthrown, Carina gained control over the entertainment city-ship Gran Tesoro. Thus, she now has access to 20% of the world's wealth. History Past Sometime in the past, she broke into Mad Treasure's safe, but was caught by him along with Nami. She then betrayed Nami and escaped. However, as Treasure prepared to kill Nami later, she returned and lured the Treasure Pirates away, allowing both her and Nami to escape and preventing both of them from being killed. Heart of Gold Carina was in a pool of gold with Gild Tesoro when Tanaka came to inform him about Mad Treasure's failure in obtaining the Pure Gold. One Piece Film: Gold Carina and Tesoro performed a concert for the visitors of Gran Tesoro. Later, they oversaw a dance party, where Tesoro dropped a chandelier on a laughing man's head. Carina then came with Tesoro to the VIP lounge, where Tesoro challenged the Straw Hats to a game. The Straw Hats lost, but resisted paying Tesoro all their money due to his cheating, and Tesoro and his crew retaliated with force. Tesoro managed to capture Roronoa Zoro, and Nami charged at him, but Carina held a knife to her throat, causing Nami to promise to pay their debt back instead, which Tesoro agreed to. Shortly afterwards, Carina ran past Nami outside in order to steal from her, but Nami grabbed her and revealed that she had stolen from her instead, much to her dismay. After being introduced to the Straw Hats, Carina came with them to a diner, where she revealed that even though she was working for Tesoro, she was really after his immense wealth. She revealed that there were 500,000,000,000 inside the Hyper Suite Room, which she had the key to, and the Straw Hats could use it to repay their debt and free Zoro. However, Carina later shared her real plan with the Straw Hats except Luffy, which was to spray seawater from every fountain and free everyone from Tesoro's control over them. As Carina and Nami argued over who should keep the key, the Straw Hats saw two kids being harassed by a group of Tesoro's men, and Carina revealed that they are forced to work like slaves to repay their family's debt. Nami later met with Carina on a rooftop, recalling the time they were caught by Mad Treasure. Nami said she would never forgive Carina if she betrayed her again, and the two made a pact. The next night, Carina went over the plan to enter the Hyper Suite Room. Team A, Luffy and Franky, would infiltrate the control room and disconnect several Eizo Den Den Mushi that watch over the sole flight of stairs leading to the room, while Team B, Carina and the other Straw Hats, would infiltrate the hotel and sneak into the Hyper Suite Room, which they would unlock with the key. Team B snuck into the hotel, and Carina distracted some workers wheeling a giant dice container around with her charms, allowing the Straw Hats to hide inside it. Carina went with Tanaka as he transported the container into a storage room, where the team reunited. Team B got past the guards to the hallway leading to the room, and they entered the hall, which was guarded by owls flashing security beams from their eyes. With Chopper's help, the team managed to avoid the owls' gaze and reach the end of the hall. Carina then contacted Luffy and helped him to disable the Eizo Den Den Mushi. However, Luffy was spotted and the alarm was raised, and Team B was forced to run from the security guards back down the hall. They then hid in another secret room, but noticed the World Noble Saint Camael and his entourage approaching them. Team B managed to steal Camael's entourage's outfits and reemerged, disguised as World Nobles. They managed to strike fear into the security guards, allowing them to run down the hall once again, climb up the stairs, and unlock the door to the Hyper Suite Room. However, Team B found themselves in the middle of an entertainment venue, as part of Carina's plan with Tesoro to lead the Straw Hats into a trap. Carina went back to Tesoro, but as Tesoro trapped the Straw Hats and prepared to execute Zoro, Nami revealed that he was the one being tricked as seawater emerged from every fountain and deluged the venue, making Carina's plan a success. Carina went back to the Straw Hats, who were now fully reunited. However, Tesoro surrounded himself and his crew in gold, and they later emerged with golden armor on while Tesoro inhabited a giant gold golem. Tesoro attacked the Straw Hats and Carina, but Luffy began battling him. However, Tesoro managed to overpower Luffy, and tried to get revenge on Carina by stomping on her. However, Nami rescued her, but Tesoro grabbed Nami and threw her toward Carina. Luffy then rushed in and grabbed Carina and Nami, throwing them toward Robin as he resumed his battle with Tesoro. Luffy eventually managed to defeat Tesoro, freeing Gran Tesoro from his control once and for all. However, after Tesoro's defeat, a timer suddenly appeared and started counting down, and Carina told everyone that the ship was about to explode. As everyone evacuated, Carina revealed to Nami that she intended to stay on the ship in order to lure the Marines toward her, and the two embraced as Franky took Nami away. However, Gran Tesoro failed to explode when the timer reached zero, and Carina stood on the top of the ship holding her flag. The timer had been fake, and now Carina commanded the Gran Tesoro and all its riches. One Piece: Stampede During the Pirates Expo, Carina participates in the "Miss Pirate" for the 1 million prize only to lose to Nami. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Her name means "keel" in Latin and "cute" in Italian. *Though Carina's original epithet is Thief-Girl, she is referred to as Hellcat by Nami in the FUNimation dub. References Site Navigation ca:Carina fr:Carina es:Carina pl:Carina pt:Carina id:Carina it:Carina ru:Карина Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Gran Tesoro Characters Category:Non-Canon Musicians Category:Non-Canon Thieves